A transport device for samples (usually a cassette having tissue embedded in paraffin) in a microtome proceeds from DE 10 2008 046 395 A1. The transport device serves to transport a sample out of a storage apparatus into a sample holder where the sample can be processed, in this case in particular sectioned. The transport device comprises for this purpose a drive apparatus and a pusher mechanism, coupled to the drive apparatus, that pushes a sample out of the storage apparatus into the sample holder. If a sample is meanwhile already located in the sample holder, it is thereby pushed out of the sample holder on the side located oppositely to the storage apparatus. There it must be picked up manually, which presents an appreciable risk of injury due to the proximity of the microtome knife. Alternatively, a further storage apparatus must be arranged there; this requires considerable installation space and makes the entire configuration relatively complex.
EP 2 301 665 A1 presents a specimen slide transport mechanism for a laser scanner device, in which a specimen slide can be moved back and forth between a storage location and a sample stage by means of a pusher having a pivotable flap. In particular, the flap can be tilted around an axis in order to entrain a specimen slide or to be moved along over it.
It is desirable to have available a transport device for samples which also permits, in a simple but robust manner, return transport out of the sample holder into the storage apparatus. As a result, the necessary installation space on the side of the sample holder located oppositely to the storage apparatus is reduced, and already-processed samples are automatically introduced back into the storage apparatus, thereby precluding a risk of injury due to the microtome knife.